Rainbows
by PastelSweet
Summary: Piper and Aerrow one shot. Piper reveals her past to Aerrow. What will happen?


**First fanfiction! Don't kill me if you don't like it please.. and review aswell (: thanks and I hope you enjoy!**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was dazzling. The beautiful colours all combining into one shape, all evenly streaked together, each colour representing an emotion, spreading hope across the sky.

"Piper?" a distant voice called. "Come on, time to get back on the Condor" it called again.

No. I want to stay here, staring at the magnificent rainbow forever.

"Hurry up, Piper!" another voice called, filled with impatience.

Suppressing a sigh, I wistfully tore my gaze from the majestic sight, only to fall on another just as worthy.

"Come on, Stork says we have to get moving if we want to reach Terra Moore in time" It was the first voice again.

"Sure" my voice sounded sad, even to me. Accepting the young sky knights hand, I stood up and slowly made my way back to the Condor.

"About time" the impatient voice said, filling the room.

"Sorry" my sad voice meekly apologized, this being the first time I had ever uttered such words to the blonde sharpshooter.

I could feel all their stares on my back as I excited the room, ushed words begging to break free from their closed mouths.

Staring. The roof was nothing compared to a rainbow. Nothing was. Except… Aerrow. Letting out a shuddering sigh, I let his face fill my mind. I mentally viewed his beautiful leaf green eyes, his amazing crimson hair, his stunning white-toothed grin.

A knock on my door.

"Piper?"

Another knock.

I heard my door open, not bothering to avert my gaze from the plain roof. I knew who it was.

"Don't you ever feel like everything's just going to fast? That we never get to truly appreciate the things around us because we won't slow down? Because we_ can't_ slow down?" I mused aloud to the young sky night.

"Sometimes" he simply replied, seating himself on the edge of my bed. Responding to his actions, I willed my body to sit upright as well, swinging my legs over the side of my bed.

"I've just never had anything like this in my life before. Ever. Meeting you guys is the best thing that's ever happened to me. Before that, I was just some unwanted kid wandering from terra to terra." I admitted, staring down at the floor.

A touch.

"Hey" he said softly, forcing me to look into his eyes. "I'm sure that's not true. I can't imagine anyone not wanting you"

"Its true" I voiced, my skin feeling warm under the touch of his hand.

"What makes you say that?" his voice was still gentle.

"Well…" my voice trailed off.

"You can tell me" he encouraged, his eyes filled with concern and curiosity. "I won't tell anyone"

I smiled at his promise, continuing with my story.

"Pretty much as soon as I was born my parents threw me into an orphanage. They didn't bother making up some excuse to tell them, just the plain fact they didn't want me" tears sprang to my eyes, but I brushed them away quickly. "I wasn't supposed to know this, but when I was 6 I stole my file from the head office and ran away. Being as young as I was, I went in search of my parents, using the address that was in my file. I was so excited when I found the house, but it didn't last long. They had passed away the year before in an accident. But then I found you and Finn" I smiled grimly, fighting back the tears that were about to break free at any moment.

His features were filled with shock as he stared at me.

"Piper, I'm so sorry!" his voice cried out, his arms pulling me into an embrace. I couldn't fight it anymore. Tears streaked down my face silently, as I buried my head in his shoulder.

I eventually pulled myself away from him, sniffling a little bit.

"Well I better go, I've got work to do…" my voice cracked on the word do, and I nearly started bawling my eyes out right then and there, if he hadn't reached out.

Another touch.

He placed his palms on both sides of my face, trapping the tears falling from my eyes.

"Well that doesn't matter anymore, because you've got us. We've always wanted you, and we'll always need you" he summarized, pulling his face closer and closer to mine until they touched.

A kiss.


End file.
